Passing Away Get-Together
is the 144 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis While living as a proper lady, Yui always yearned for the prince of her heart, which she thought of as impossible. But finding Keima, she really found her prince. Yui is so happy that she hugs Keima. But changing into Mars, Mars states that they need to defeat all the Weiss first. Keima presses her back, stating that she might be seen, therefore putting herself in danger. Mars feels uneasy, as she is the goddess of war, needing to stay on the sidelines. Keima states that Mars doesn't have the powers she used to have, and if anything were to happen to her, Yui would also be in trouble. Mars agrees, but Yui comes out and retorts that she'll be fine. Keima sees this duo as scary because of their power. He hands Yui the same tag he gave to Tsukiyo, saying that she should cut it when in any danger. Thinking it would also work with him, Yui hands back the tag stating the same thing, even though Keima says it was meant for her. Yui is still surprised by the presence of goddesses and devils, while Keima tells her to be careful. Then Yui asks, in return of all this, if she can call Keima "Keima-kun". Keima agrees and she takes off. As Keima walks home, Haqua by his side asks why Keima didn't talk about Kanon, even though he told Yui about the goddesses and devils. Keima answers that he is scarred of the 'reply' Yui and her goddess with give if he were to say such things. He then says that there might be more dangers. As he says this though, a giant fish appears out of nowhere and starts to eat Keima. From behind the fish, a girl is running in confusion, complaining that she had placed the fish in oil for storage for a year. But as she approaches the two, the familiar character, Elsie, jumps onto the being-eaten Keima in happiness. Seeing the two suiting each other well, Haqua tries to take her leave, but Keima stops her, telling her to report to Elsie what has happened so far. At Keima's house, in the kitchen, Haqua and Elsie starts to cook. Elsie comments that Haqua's cutting skills is great. She replies that she learnt this so she could feed Keima, who would only eat food automatically if they were cut to small bits. Hearing this, Elsie questions if Haqua has been cooking for Keima. Haqua replies in embarrassment that it was not much, but the reply makes Elsie jealous. In the end, the both of them created a large meal, which Keima could distinguish who made what dish. Keima also gives food to the imprisoned Fiore, but treats her like a bug. Later, in the bath, Elsie is playing around with the water. Then, Haqua enters with the feather cloth on, which makes Elsie question it. She replies that she doesn't want "that guy" to see another bit of her body. Putting that aside, Haqua states that Keima is cold and unsociable, but Elsie says that she's fine, for she trusts him. The two starts to play around, splashing each other, until Haqua leaves the bath. But as she leaves the room into the changing room, she trips over something, which happens to be Keima who has fallen. Thinking that she's been revealed again, Haqua kicks Keima, but Elsie notices that Keima has fallen out of exhaustion and is asleep. Elsie heads back to the studio, for she has to go back to 'work'. After Elsie goes back, Haqua takes a look at the face of the worn-out Keima. She then states that he is amazing and goes to sit in a nearby chair to rest... References Category:Chapters Category:Summary